mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smoke./Archive 3
Archive 1 Archive 2 This is my talk page. Leave a message if you need help. Vandal Place all vandal reports in this section. Provide a short description of the offense and a link to their contributions. Limit reports to that of obvious vandalism. 213.105.87.220, Added illegal links to so called "FREE MK DOWNLOADS!" which are most likely keyloggers. Please do something about this. --Byakuya600 23:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) 67.224.143.157, Renamed Baraka to gay baraka... -_- Byakuya600 23:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : , keeps on relating Classic Sub-Zero with being Bi-Han. GunBlazer 01:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : , Created useless page. GunBlazer 15:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC) 86.10.248.207‎ Immature punk, vandalized cage;s page. DanMan7308 10:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) DanMan7308 86.10.248.207 Added a fake character to the "Introduced in Armageddon" List as well as adding "Don't play as him" in Cage's "Introduced in MK1" Trivia. 86.10.248.207 vandalized several pages, like Cage´s and Jax´s GunBlazer 12:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I've already banned that guy. I had just got off work and needed to drive home so I couldn't look at all the vandalism, but I saw enough. SmokeSound off! 12:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : vandalized Nightwolf's and Mileena's pages by adding inappropriate material. Razr459 13:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :208.40.194.131 vandalized Kung Lao´s page GunBlazer 14:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.226.23.111 said we should eat a weiner.(Hangingmanpeter0 07:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC)) created another useless page. [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 20:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 82.34.104.59 keeps vandalizing the Mortal Kombat HD Arcade Kollection Talk page. Razr459 21:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Bradford13131313 added fanart to scorpion´s page. [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 14:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Gabe Weller again vandalizing Cyrax´s and Kano´s pages [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 16:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) 88.233.144.196 vandalized Raiden´s page. [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 12:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) vandalized and restored Kitana´s Page. [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 12:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) vandalized Ed Boon´s page by stating he was well known because of his eyebrows. seriously? [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 12:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) 168.169.237.194 vandalized Shang Tsung´s throne room on a way i wont say [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 17:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) vandalized sindel´s page >_< " [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 17:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) 98.111.38.237 inserted unconfirmed information in Fujin´s page [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 20:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) replaced all of raidens page with hHHhhhHHHHH 23:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) created another useless page. NOBODY WANTS HIS YT ACCOUNT! [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 12:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) 24.15.70.170 vandalized the height of several characters [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 18:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked him, I like how he insulted everyone. --Azeruth 18:26, May 10, 2011 (UTC) 68.80.83.195 vandalized Human Smoke´s page [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 19:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :This guy is not a vandal. SmokeSound off! 21:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : :70.173.75.214 vandalized Smoke`s page! [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 05:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Kimberlymay.v.opena renamed Sonya Blade's page to Aquirah Lee. I don't know either. Razr459 11:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) multiple page:kitana´s kabal etc ' ' ' ' 19:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked him. --Azeruth 19:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) same as above ' ' ' ' 12:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) you know why ' ' ' ' 13:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sub-Zero´s ' ' ' ' 19:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Tahitia is adding characters to the wrong categories. Alta1r 15:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) he is like that. he just wont give up. 15:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) allies and enemies. 18:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I blocked him for 3 months for the categories and allies/enemies thing. This is his 5th ban, most of which have been 1 day things. Most was 2 weeks for disrespect. He's running out of chances... --''AZERUTH'' 19:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not to mention that Skarlet "favorite color" crap he added to her trivia and kept "fixing and changing" repeatedly. He's got a lot of odd edits in his history now too, one for Mileena about her being a man eater. --''AZERUTH'' 19:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Next time it's permanent. SmokeSound off! 23:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::On bloody well time, he fucked up Sonyas page for about 5 days ago, hope he bloody well deserves it. Editing is'nt about getting thropies and awards and such, its by informing the wikia with the correct information. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 06:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) vandalized minor character pages. 14:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) 187.107.26.27 Translated the Third fight (Johnny Cage Vs Sonya Blade) on the (2011) Walkthrough page into a google translated spanish(?). I don't know why. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 18:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :He's gone. --''AZERUTH'' 19:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : :http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.169.29.203 vandalized goro´s page 16:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::He's gone. --''AZERUTH'' 17:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Noob´s page 17:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Gone as well. --''AZERUTH'' 17:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : : baraka 20:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/87.21.103.79 Mortal Kombat Armageddon 15:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : removing special moves from different characters 13:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Gone, someone else was doing that too. --''AZERUTH'' 13:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean 85.115.248.12? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 07:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, but he's gone too. --''AZERUTH'' 14:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :: erased the Mortal Kombat 2011 pictures 13:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. --''AZERUTH'' 14:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : : mortal kombat 2011: khameleon -_-" 13:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : Keeps on and keeps on adding a picture saying that Khameleon does a cameo in MK9, while being told NOT to do that. I don't know why some users can't listen. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 14:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Hi there! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team, and as the new Mortal Kombat was recently released I'd love to help out here, however, I can't do that without the community's permission The main things I'd like to do are adding a background, making some changes to your mainpage (mainly a news blog and a slider), a general cleanup (such as removing double redirects, categorizing, etc.) and adding some content pages. You can contact me here. Cheers, Mark (talk) 16:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I thought I should leave you the complete message, what do you think about this purposal? It's completely ok with me so if you and CT are ok with it too let me know or answer Mark on his talk page. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 18:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Great to hear you two agree, are the other two admins still active or haven't they made any edits recently? Mark (talk) 19:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Allright. I'm leaving it up to you guys if I should wait for them to response, or if I should just get started. Cheers, Mark (talk) 19:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I tried to nominate her and when I checked the page it wasn't written. When I edited the page so she would be nominated, it wouldn't appear in the original page! That's the problem. Thanks again, and, if you can, just send an explanation to me. I really want Mileena to be the featured article at least once! Klassic Arena Music Hey I'm unable to edit the arena info but I can confirm that upon selecting an arena in 2 player/practice mode and pushing start will allow players to fight to the klassic themed music for select stages that were in the original versions. You hear Shao Kahn's laugh to confirm this when you do so Regards AMeagher New poll Hello Smoke Do you mind if I chnage the poll in the main page? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 20:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) To be honest.. I think this whole wiki needs protecting and set to only,that we members can post,not random wikia IPs.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC)) :We are not experiencing a wiki-wide mouthbreathing retard attack at the moment so there is no need. Just a bad apple here and there, who are dealt with pretty decisively. SmokeSound off! 03:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Alright,that works your the boss.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC)) Misunderstanding Honestly I have no idea what are you talking about. I haven't been to that IP's talk page thing nor I don't know what it is or have time to check it out. I'm preetty sure you're mistaken me for somebody else & this one big misunderstanding. Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki format (sort of) Did you change the format of the page? i cannot find the history of pages. GunBlazer 14:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) found it already, thanks for help. GunBlazer 14:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) The format of the whole site is SCREWED! GunBlazer 14:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Forget it. it fixed itself now GunBlazer 14:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Kahn Champion/Kahn Guard I think I've found the "other article" in which the Kahn Champion is mentioned: Kahn Guard. They are mentioned as the highest ranking warriors in the guard. Of course, it just so happens that I re-added all of the material to the Kahn Champion page because I couldn't find the "other article" and then suddenly I find it. --Azeruth 21:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin I wouldn't mind being able to block the vandals myself and deleting the spam pages they put up like the Secret Character page. --Azeruth 02:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, the most I'll end up doing is blocking vandals though. It should hopefully clear up your talk page a little bit though xD --Azeruth 02:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) MK Wiki YouTube account Um, Hi Smoke. It's me, iMansoorferoz. With your permission, can I make the official "Mortal Kombat Wiki" YouTube account? I will give you the password so any MK Wiki members can access to it. I hope you accept. -iMansoorferoz 7:25 PM 5/1/2011 Mortal Kombat 2011 Screenshots why not moving them to the main page? in the slideshow? [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 15:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for a page I have an idea for a page but I don't have the resources or know-how to make it. I'm thinking of a page for alternate costumes. Scorpion1994 17:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) i dont think it is a good idea. [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 20:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) What is that? What is a Vandal exactly 1.Sign your posts. Even the wiki tells you how to do it. 2. A vandal is any editor who makes counter-productive editions to the wiki, by example: in johnny cage´s page, if someone edits the trivia section and puts something like: DONT PLAY AS HIM!, that is an act of vandalism. Re: Re: What is that? thanks for the info Scorpion1994 19:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man. Appreciate it --Byakuya600 21:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Gonna tell you a story On a board I use to go to,they never gave out warnings and banned new people for no reason,I was banned for nothing and asked for help,before I was banned still can't get over that day..(Hangingmanpeter0 02:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC)) :And the moral of the story is...? SmokeSound off! 02:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Don't abuse your powers,and act like you're hot stuff.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC)) ::Is that an accusation of abuse on my part? I'm confused as to why you're telling me this. SmokeSound off! 04:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Just telling you what has happen to me,and could happen to this wiki,if you give the wrong person power here.(Hangingmanpeter0 06:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC)) :::That didn't answer my question, and I'm aware, thanks. SmokeSound off! 06:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::No abuse on your part,I just don't trust people being here for a month,and graining rollback powers already,when somebody who's been here longer doesn't get anything,oh well.(Hangingmanpeter0 01:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) I've been on this wiki longer than a month. Just saying. --Byakuya600 01:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,I know but me I've been here awhile, and think nobody should have powers,in just a month I don't find it fair to those that been here longer,I think we should vote for those who we want in power but since it's your wiki it won't happen.(Hangingmanpeter0 01:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) Again, I've been here just as long or even possibly longer than you. No offense. But Hangingmanpeter deserves rollback powers, Smoke. He's brought alot of good to this wiki. --Byakuya600 01:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) No thank you,I got too many wikis of my own to deal with,you got those powers fair and square Bman,keep up the good work here.(Hangingmanpeter0 01:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) :I think he's talking about me. --Azeruth 02:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Dude you earned those powers for doing your job here as a user.(Hangingmanpeter0 02:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) : :Thanks, it's just the way you worded it, and I have been here for a little over a month, sounded like it was a little more aimed at me :P --Azeruth 02:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just that I have history as a Mod/Admin,and you guys sound pretty new to the job,I have experience in the field,best that a new batch of mods rise up to take on the vandals.(Hangingmanpeter0 02:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) I also have history as a Mod. As seen here on the wiki, I don't take kindly to vandals. --Byakuya600 02:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Me either,their annoying as it is.(Hangingmanpeter0 02:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) :Firstly, if I needed an advisory panel, I'd appoint one. I don't have one nor need one. If you want to voice a concern, I would advise you come right out and tell me instead of making cryptic allusions. I am not in the mood to play detective. :If you want to help and I haven't really noticed you, speak up and say so. We do need all the help we can get at the moment and I am watching people. My decisions are not random. SmokeSound off! 04:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry just speaking my opinion,does this kind of thing happens offent to you?(Hangingmanpeter0 04:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) ::Kind of. I've been doing this since 2003 so I've seen my share of madness. It's generally more or less the same. This is really just more difficult for me because I'm doing all this from my phone. I apologize if I sound a bit irritated. SmokeSound off! 06:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to help Azeruth fight off the vandals. A big group of them come every day. --Byakuya600 05:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm in if you need help to fight vandals,this ex admin/mod is in.(Hangingmanpeter0 06:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) :Hangingmanpeter, you now have rollback rights. After a couple of weeks I may promote both of you. Sooner if I feel that it is warranted. Given the amount of blog spamming I'm seeing, it is a high probability. SmokeSound off! 06:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Ex Admin/Mod,is back sorry for being a pest to you D:(Hangingmanpeter0 06:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) Thanks Smoke. --Byakuya600 06:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Smokey.(Hangingmanpeter0 06:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) Featured Article Hi. I'm the one who messaged you to find out how to vote for the featured article (bu vote I mean nominate). You messaged me back, but the link you wrote si that I would vote there didn't appear. If you could please send it again, It'd be great. Thanks again, InoSakuraConflict 16:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you delete this page please http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Noobsaibot thank you. [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 17:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) All of the Blog Commenting Anything we can do about this? It's starting to annoy me. All of the anonymous "contributors" commenting on blogs and pretty much starting to spam... --Azeruth 01:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes please do something, these kids are annoying as hell. --Byakuya600 01:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I am trying to find a way to block out their comments completely. I understand, and it's annoying me to high hell. Every time I come online it's some idiot leaving a mess. As of now, the most we can do is disable comments when they target blogs. :/ SmokeSound off! 03:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :You should ask the higher uppers, about a way to block the comments maybe they know?(Hangingmanpeter0 03:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) ::Strongly considering it. This is getting out of control. SmokeSound off! 04:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I can tell,it's getting annoying such a waste of text.(Hangingmanpeter0 04:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) Ref Tags Not Working On the Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) page in the first paragraph none of the reference tags are working. They show up correctly in the preview but once it's published they leave the tag out. --Azeruth 23:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, found the problem. The reflist tag at the bottom wasn't working. --Azeruth 23:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Red Harlow Fan Hello Smoke You really went hard on the user Red Harlow Fan. I was going to block him for six months, then I reconsidered and blocked him for three, but infinite is more like it, he is a scumbag indeed. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 08:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Vandal didnt know he had been already blocked, sorry......... [[User:GunBlazer|'''Gun]][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 19:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Noob (Classic Sub-Zero) In a couple of the menus at the bottom of pages, there are character sections listing every main character. On Noob Saibot's, it also has (Classic) next to it (similar to Smoke (Human) and Sub-Zero (Cyber)). I don't know how to change it, but someone asked me to take out the link to the Classic Sub-Zero since it's been determined they aren't the same. One of the gray boxes can be seen at the end of the Mortal Kombat page. Under the Main Characters it has Noob Saibot (Classic), the entire gray box has "The Mortal Kombat Universe" in red letters. Not sure how to fix it, or if it should be fixed. --Azeruth 00:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. Partially, anyway. SmokeSound off! 16:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Soundtracks/Artifacts On the Artifacts category page, almost all of the soundtracks are linked there...but when I go to edit their pages to take off the category, it's not there...any idea? --Azeruth 01:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) A thought. Should we make Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 pages? I'm not too sure if its a good idea or not.--ByakuyaTALK 12:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm against it, due to them only being systems that the newest MK features on. There is nothing really relating them to the MK universe (which is what this wiki covers). SmokeSound off! 12:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you get permission to edit curtain blocked pages? Tremorfan94 22:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, (I know I sound like a total n00b when I ask this but) how do you change your avater? Tremorfan94 22:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I have yet another question: how do you response to comments on your talk page? Tremorfan94 22:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Koin System Hi Smoke Have you ever heard of the koin system that is used on the spanish MK wiki? It seems really cool. You win Koins for edits and then you can spend them on new avatars on the wiki's store or buy new grafics for your user page. It looks pretty neat. You can take a look at some of the avatars in here. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Cosplay vs. Fan Art This one person added cosplay pictures to Kitana, Mileena, and Sonya's pages. I took them out, said no cosplay pictures. He readded them, I took them back out. He added them a third time, I banned him. I told him on his talk page, the only page that I know of having cosplay pictures is Frost, and that it's only in there because of a trivia piece. I consider cosplay to be almost exactly like fan art. So, should we remove the cosplay trivia and picture from Frost's page to keep it uniform? --Azeruth 18:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Nothing to do (directly) with MK, someone just dressed up as a character. Big deal. SmokeSound off! 18:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Kuro says it should stay. It's on my talk page. --Azeruth 18:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Community Messages I tried to update the Community Messages on the side of Wiki, but should we just removed the "Be careful about spoilers, all information regarding the Mortal Kombat (2011) storyline should have a spoiler warning." part since no one has been putting spoiler tags? And with the game officially out, I feel like it could just be removed completely. Also, what about the Featured Article? Should we clear it for new nominations? --Azeruth 17:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :If you want, you can clear it. I haven't had time to do it. Leave the spoiler warning for now. It's still new and a lot of us (myself included) do not have the game and have not played it. SmokeSound off! 17:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) During the time that MK2011 was unrealeased, i was about to put a spoiler warning about the character relationships but, the thing is, i did not know how to. Removing that will just be unuseful. Alta1r 19:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Question, are we using the Talk page to vote or the separate Vote page for voting? It seems like we used the Vote page for nominations and the talk page for the actual voting. --Azeruth 17:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, the community message "Vote Here" part links to the Talk page. --Azeruth 17:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm the one that put it there. That's where the voting will take place. Nominations take place by way of simply voting for the page you think represents what we should be striving toward (of course, more than half the votes were for the coolest character, so that might change). SmokeSound off! 18:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) In case Meepsheep comes here Be ready to lock this whole wiki down before they attack us.(Hangingmanpeter0 00:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC)) Characters as Categories I mentioned this to Kuro but neither of us know how to delete them: I was trying to fix the Ninja Mime page someone made and when I put in the letter "J" into the categories to get Johnny Cage Movies, Jade as a category popped up. I noticed one for Noob Saibot, Reptile, and Smoke as well coming from this blog. They are all red-linked but they will still pop up, how do we delete them? As of now I deleted them from the blog but they still will appear. --Azeruth 22:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure myself. If they're already deleted, something might still link to it. I would use and see what is causing it to appear. SmokeSound off! 06:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) It's gone now, just checked. I guess it needed time. --Azeruth 13:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) yo smoke http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SN-theMightyTinMan/Mortal_Kombat_fire_and_ice_1 i was wondering what you thought of this? i recently finished it. SN the mighty Tin Man 23:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Prizes Achievements I was checking the achievements because there was one I never understood. It was the sharing links one, and when I was scrolling down, I noticed there was an enabled button. I found it next to the "Fighting Styles edit track" and it's unchecked. As for the "Sharing track" there is no enabled button. So I'm confused. First about why the Fighting Styles one is unchecked, and second why I don't see anyone getting the sharing links achievements even when they share links. Any ideas? I assume the fighting styles one was turned off to prevent achievement hunting. --Azeruth 23:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Template Issue I'm trying to add MK Shopping Channel to the template for the Krypt Comedy Commercials, but when I hit the "e" to edit it, the edit page comes up blank...despite the template having several listed Commercials...the template can be seen on Cooking with Scorpion. --Azeruth 23:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Delete http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Usecss thanks. ' ' ' ' 18:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) this user destroyed Noob Saibot´s alternative page. 18:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Short on Admins Hello Smoke. Today when I arrived here a vandal had really messed up the new mk page and the Dan Toasty page and no one was able to fix it or ban him, because no admin was here. I've been really busy with my exams, CT is working and Azeruth as really reduced his activity due to some problems. So I was going to ask you if you can nominate a new admin. I'll be more active after my exams, but they only end in three weeks. So I was going to purpose GunBlazer or Dragon NJMB for admins. Give me your thoughts on this matter please. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 11:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :That's actually what I just came back here for. I haven't been active either and it's becoming a real challenge to even get in here to check up on things. :With that said, I have a couple of other prospective administrators as well (I did not forget you all, Hangingmanpeter0 and Byakuya600), and I'm going to be going through contributions of known active users, including the aforementioned users. SmokeSound off! 04:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks for your attention Smoke. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 08:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :GunBlazer for an admin? Hell yes. He has done a hell of a huge amount of work on this wikia, reporting several vandalisers, also, helping some of us users. He deserves to be an admin in my opinion. Helpful, and has a quick eye for finding vandal on the wikia. He deserves a prize. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 14:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Alta1r 14:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :For the record, I agree. Expect a decision in three days or less. SmokeSound off! 21:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :If it would be a voting for the new admins, then i will vote for GunBlazer. One of the most awesome guys you can find. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 23:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Alta1r [[User:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Sub-']][[User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4|'''Erstryk]][[User blog:Sub-Erstryktile4|'tile']] 18:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! I really appreciate it. I'll definitely help out here! --ByakuyaTALK 02:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! I´ll help the best way I can! 12:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What happened to my "Meat Edit"? Meat really does look like Drahmin from Armageddon, if you really look closely at their character models. But I will agree they are very different characters. Srry if my Meat edit pissed you off. MK IS THE BEST GAME EVER!!!!!! There is a difference: Drahmin rots in the Netherrealm with Moloch, while Meat is a horrific experiment gone wrong. Shang Tsung created Meat through his sorcery. But they have the same generic model, but different looks with it, LATER SMOKE.. MORTAL KOMBAT! > TEKKEN, STREET FIGHTER, DOA, and JUSTIN BIEBER Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! :Your edit did not piss me off; no, they do not share character models. They are shaped alike. I'm already aware of the story behind the two. Turn off your caps lock, I'm glad you think MK is the best game ever. SmokeSound off! 04:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Kool. It's just that I found a sexy Li Mei photo from Deadly Alliance, I am not new ''to this wiki, I have had a profile for quite a while now, i have made MUCH more edits (on a different computer) than my inaccurate profile says, i have done may edits to help you guys out, kepping MK alive, you know. What my Profile says is very innacurate, ok? I am also NOT new to Mortal Kombat at ALL. I have been playing since I was 6, (2002) ''Deadly Alliance was the first MK game I ever played and I am still playing 3D MK Games today. ''Didn't mean to start anything bad allright. I probably love MK as much as you do, it is the best game ever made. Again, im sorry bro. Didn't mean to start anything, allright? Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!!﻿ Re:Noobsaibot123 Sorry, Smoke. I just saw Cometstyles talking about the same thing with Azeruth. 18:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for warning me Smoke. Now I have a better knowledge. 19:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) 'Dear, Smoke. ' Can you please delete the profile "''Metallicakid 136", it was a profile I created LONG ago and totally forgot about, I don't wan't people to message that profile instead of me. please erase it? ' Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!!'